


Scp Foundation Characters x Reader Oneshots

by AnnePeach, JustAFork



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Obsession, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnePeach/pseuds/AnnePeach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFork/pseuds/JustAFork
Summary: Please read the rules and regulations before requesting :3
Relationships: SCP-035 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-070 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-073 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-076 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-105 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-106 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-1504 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-166 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-507 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-662 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	1. Request page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the rules and regulations before requesting :3

Hello and welcome to our Scp oneshot book!

There are two writers for this book, so this is a collective list for both of us.

What we will write for prompt wise are as follows:

  * Angst
  * Fluff
  * Smut (Con and Con-non-con)
  * Comfort
  * Casual
  * Headcanons
  * Yandere
  * Song Prompts
  * Reactions



Characters we are comfortable writing for are as follows:

  * 662
  * 507
  * 1504
  * 076
  * 070
  * 073
  * 166
  * 105



And a collection of others, if you're not sure just ask 💙

These characters specifically are on thin ice, as we feel they are overwritten. That being said, if you have a particularity interesting prompt then feel free to try:

  * 106
  * 035
  * 049



Finally, this is an Scp x reader only book, so I'm afraid Oc's, doctors, and character/character will not be making an appearance here.

Thank you and please enjoy your stay! 💙💚


	2. Scp 073

Moonlight streamed into your dorm, coating the room in a sliver haze. It bathed your positions giving everything a more ethereal feel. After four hours of restless sleep you stared at the ceiling in contemplation. 

Another day alone. 

You thought of how empty your dorm was. Papers scattered on a nearby table along with an empty coffee cup or two. No one to talk to you, no one to worry for you, no one to hold you. Maybe if you weren't in this line of work... That's what you tell yourself at least. 

Warmth. 

You longed for that, and yet here you resided, in a loverless bed. 

Every morning was... difficult. This one seemed to be going very poorly. You let out a sigh, flipping your body to glance at the time, 4:00. Had you really been laying here that long? A heaviness filled your chest at thoughts of the mundane ritual that forever encased you. It would have an end, but you couldn't imagine it would be a pleasant one... 

Why did you feel so lonely in the morning hours? Technically speaking it was no different than the late nights you always seemed to find yourself enjoying. Your thoughts wandered to the previous day, jumping through moments in desperate hope of a break in the ritual. 

Cain was there. Yes, now you seemed to recall, he brought you lunch when you mentioned never having time to make yourself anything. Your heart fluttered a bit at the thought, you two were "friends" in a way, though, it felt like something more. 

Friendship was hard at the foundation; you never knew who would be the next to shake the welcoming hand of death. 

That thought in particular made your heart drop a bit, you decide to focus back on Cain. How soft his hair always looked, how his eyes were always looking through you, how quickly his expression aged when thinking of past events... How he always went out of his way for you. 

You clung tighter to the pillow next to you as the minutes ticked on. You found yourself missing him when you were alone, you miss him now. 

Was this some incarnation of love? Or, perhaps, only loneliness... 

Making nice with the only one at the foundation that can't die... It truly seemed like a bit of both. 

You look back at the clock noticing the various trinkets laying on the desk. Your keycards, your notes, a letter. You absent-mindedly smile at it. 

Light blue and made of something not quite paper, worn from the excessive readings. Once more wouldn't hurt... 

You smile slightly, that's what you tell yourself every time.

You hold the letter close to you, wanting nothing more than to absorb his words into your very soul, to hold him close to you as he gives you that polite and patient smile. 

You start absent-mindedly smiling again. You would survive today, just like you survived every day before this, if only for him...

-💙


	3. General relationship headcanons for 049

  * You are the main doctor assigned to him.
  * Originally it was just professional interest, but the way he was so passionate about his work kind of impressed you
  * You are the first person he goes to when he thinks he has a breakthrough in his work
  * So be nice, even if you don't understand it because your feedback is most important
  * Will often request for you to be in his cell with him, if only to feel your presence while he works
  * Tries to get you gifts but it's hard when he spends all his time in a cell
  * "My dear, I would give you the world if only I could."
  * Settles for poetry and drawings
  * I headcanon he can 'turn off' his deadly touch,
  * Which is a good thing because he treasurers any physical contact you share
  * Will wrap his arms around you before you even step through the door of his cell
  * Likes to do that thing where your head is just under his beak as he holds you from behind
  * Will not hesitate to wrap his arms around you if you are not paying attention to him or talking with someone else in front of him
  * Most of the doctors are to intimidate by him to really say anything
  * It doesn't matter if you tell him off, he will absolutely do it again
  * If he hasn't seen you in a few days he will definitely get all mopey
  * Surgery's attempts are only half-hearted, he will be uncharacteristically quiet during any attempts at an interview
  * If you don't stop by for more than a week, even if just to say a quick hello, he'll think you've lost interest in him
  * If that were to happen it would end in one of two ways
  * He completely loses interest in everything, moping in private and writing you poetry or letters that end up crumbled in a ball on the floor with multiple lines crossed out, rewritten, than crossed out again, trying desperately to find a way to apologize for whatever he could have done
  * Or, it's breach time.
  * He just must see you, even if it's only for a second, even if it risks him getting tranquilized with some rather painful bullets
  * Once you're in view you are wrapped in his embrace
  * Doesn't matter what you were doing before that
  * Oh, you were in an interview with another scp?
  * Too bad, he isn't moving until he knows you still love him.
  * He definitely smells like lavender and constantly gives you some to have with you
  * Very reluctant to let you leave him
  * "Oh, my dear, must you go? Surely there are other doctors that can take your place? Though, they can not hold a candle to your talent."
  * You usually end up staying at least an extra five minutes
  * Doesn't like you conversing with anyone he sees as 'infected'
  * Really, doesn't like you conversing with anyone in general and will occasionally use the 'inflected' thing as an excuse
  * "Are you sure you should be talking to Steve? I don't want him to rubbing off on you, my dear. I am only looking out for you of course."
  * But, for the most part, he understands, it is your job
  * Also you can no longer interview him
  * The interview always goes off track within the first five minutes
  * He just won't stop complementing and asking you questions
  * "I am truly sorry (Y/n), but I just can't help it, you look absolutely lovely today! Have you eaten? Are you drinking enough? Is that a new shirt? Do tell me about your morning..."
  * But, even if it is someone else interviewing him, you will still be brought up every few minute
  * "Yes yes doctor, but before I answer I must ask, how is (Y/n)? She isn't feeling sick is she? I suppose you wouldn't know, but do tell her I would like to see her..."
  * Is absolutely on top of your health,
  * You forgot to drink water? He will only remind you five times every hour
  * You want to skip lunch to stay with him? Absolutely not. He loves you to death but your health comes first.
  * He will sing to you if you ask nicely, mostly nursery rhymes, sometimes songs in French
  * Will 100% start speak French on accident if he gets flustered,
  * But that's how you know you're doing it right.



^-< ~ 💙


	4. 1504 Headcanons

Joe Shmoe headcanons'. some of these will be important when I get to writing for him. 

-You will fall asleep alone, then wake up to him snuggling you, don't ask how he does it every night, its a secret.

-very possessive.

-will do everything to make you happy

-he gets pretty vulgar. 

-plays the guitar, will play it for you, he keeps it in your dorm room he has a no-other place for it, and he won't let you move it.

-not a great comforter, but he tries his best. 

\- he has piercings, the only reason why he still has them is that the foundation hasn't noticed, He has piercings on his brows, nose bridge, septum, and has gauges, he also has snake bites and a tongue piercing.

-will call you cutesy nicknames: "Bunny" is his favorite.

-absolute stoner

-probably has a knife on him at all times. 

\- is very awkward in relationships but he's just following your lead.

-will and probably has killed for you.

-you can't be on your phone around him, he won't let you, he'll make the electronic crash.

-Hold him and play with his hair, he would cry.

-He likes any form of attention.

\- He may be a shitty person, but he's got big dick energy.

-He has a caravan that he goes to when he escapes the foundation.

-Will 'kidnap' you and take you on a road trip.

-Will kidnap you.

-He has NO filter.


	5. 073 and 076 poly hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved this headcanon of Joe. He doesn't get the love he deserves in my opinion. If it's possible can I request a Cain and Abel headcanon for being in a poly relationship with the two brothers? If not ignore my request😄
> 
> Absolutely 👀

• Oh boy...

• I'm gonna come out and say it, this is the worst/best poly relationship in existence 

• You would have had to meet each of them separately

• Simply because if they were together their focus will only be on absolutely destroying each other

• I would say both of them are the type that once they form a personal connection with someone they're not letting go of that connection

• Cain because it's so rare for him to form an intimate relationship with someone that actually makes him happy

• And Able for pretty much the same reason, it's very hard for him to trust people, so if you earn that trust he's not letting you go

• Like, ever

• It likely started out casual

• You being rather oblivious while both of them went out of their way to try and help you in their own way

• With Cain, that would consist of constantly checking up on you

• Trying to subtly follow you around to help in literally any way possible

• You need a coffee?

• He's happened to pick up an extra one (when he noticed you weren't at the cafeteria to get yours)

• You have a test with a dangerous as Scp?

• No you don't, that was only a typo see he had your new schedule right here (laminate of course)

• Hates hates hates how much his curse gets in the way

• You would be receiving flowers and hand written letters 👀

• Still tries his best to work around it

• He woukd buy a phone specifically to check up on you when he's too busy with his own work

• And that's exactly where the problem occurs...

• Well he is drowning in paperwork and tests, you are "accidentally" sent to a keter class scp

• When he finds out it's full panic time

• Will immediately drop anything that he is doing no matter how important

• Try as a desperately to get the information of the scp you are working with, but no one will tell him

• That's probably the moment he realized he actually loved you

• While in your room waiting deathly still on your bed ready to tackle you in a hug as soon as you come back

• That is... if you come back...

• And then you meet Able...

• You're being nervously escorted to his "chamber"

• As soon as he sees you he's incredibly skeptical

• "This, is the person who's interviewing me?"

• The satisfaction to immediately kill you is stopped only by the explosive collor around his neck

• So he grumbles and plays along

• Something about you is off...

• Maybe it's the way you hold yourself

• Or a specifically interesting question you ask that wasn't on the list

• How you treat him like a person, even with the knowledge that he would kill you in over 100 ways

• By the end of it he's barely paying attention to what you're saying and simply staring at you

• Trying to figure you out

• He doesn't even realize an hour has past and it's time for you to leave

• He doesn't notice how carefully you approach him

• He doesn't notice how you run your hand over his arm when the guard finally leaves 

• And he definitely doesn't notice how soft, yet firm, your voice is when you address him, without pity

• You see him as an equal

• And he might not immediately realize it, but he sees you the same way

• Back to general head canons

• TIME HAS TO BE DIVIDED EVENLY

• Cain is willing to compromise with anyone except his brother

• And compromise is out of the question with Able, especially for his brother

• So you're definitely in a sticky situation

• Really it's going to be up to you to keep the peace 😅

• Cain rarely gets angry, but you'll be able to tell by the way his eyes darken and how his posture changes

• He'll pull you closer, wraping an arm around your waist

• Depending on how pissed he actually is, he may straight up lightly kiss your neck as he smirks at his brother

• Que fight scene

• Yeah that's gonna happen a lot

• Able definitely is the better fighter, but that only works against him

• Cain is more than happy to let his brother tire himself out, but he knows you expect him to block•

When you're in trouble is the only time they seem to actually work together 

• And even then, it's more of a "grudging alliance" type thing

• I can not stress this enough, if Able feel jealous, or simply that his brother is getting more of your attention

• (whether that's technically true or not is unknown) 

• He will 100% "steal" you somewhere where you don't have to worry about work and mostly his brother

• This probably happens once a week tbh

• And it pisses Cain off to no end

• As soon as he realises you're missing (again)

• He's storming off to find you, the entire time cursing in his native tongue

• No one has the guts to stop him because he's never angry (also the fact he's related to Able probably has something to do with it) 

• As soon as he finds you he is going to be grabbing you and throwing you over his shoulder before taking you back to your room

• He will absolutely not let you go for the exact duration of the time you were with Able

• And then it happens all over again next week 😓

• Cuddle piles are fun

• You're always in the middle of course

• Cain will typically cling to your left side, namely your arm and torso

• While Able has his arm wrapped around your shoulder as you lay on his chest from the right side

• Yeah, you have no hope of getting out of that mess of limbs

• Every morning you wake up in a new position

• One time they even managed to swap sides somehow in the night

• That still confuses you all

These are all pretty general so if you want anything more specific don't hesitate to request 💙


End file.
